sttbfandomcom-20200215-history
Music used in STTB
The following is a list of songs used in the Super Talking Time Bros. games not included in the editor Super Talking Time Bros. Multiple stages xxxxx World 1 xxx World 2 xxx World 3 xxx World 4 xxx World 5 xxx World 6 *Swiss Mushroom Heights: New Super Mario Bros: Athletic. World 7 xxx World 8 xxx The "Not Worth Its Own World" World *Arino's Challenge **Retro Game Master - Gamemaster Arino's Theme **Super Mario RPG - Grate Guy's Casino **Super Mario RPG - Slope *Having A Wonderful Time: Tiny Tim - Having A Wonderful Time *Credits: Super Mario Bros 3 - Ending. The Return of Super Talking Time Bros. expansion *Mushroom Fox **Super Mario Bros. 3 - Airship Clear Super Talking Time Bros. 2 Multiple stages *Kirby Super Star: Boss Battle (Remix) *Mario & Luigi Partners in Time: Boss Battle World 1 *Minty Mines: Super Mario RPG: From Inside the Earthen Pipe. *Maple Syrup Forest: 3D Dot Game Heroes: Crossing the Wilderness. *Uphill and Downhil: Super Mario RPG: Rose Town. World 2 *Shy Lake: New Super Mario Bros Wii: Jungle. *Pyramid Peril **Super Mario Land: Main Theme (Arranged). **Super Mario Land: Fight pt 1 (Arranged). **Super Mario Land: Coin Room. **Super Smash Bros. Brawl: Underground Theme (SML). *Cetacean Cove: Super Mario Galaxy: Beach Bowl Galaxy. *Koopharaoh's Tomb: Super Mario Bros. 2: Underground (Remix by McVaffe). World 3 *The Koopa Kolor Guard: **Main level: Yoshi's Island: Athletic Theme. **Coin heaven: Yoshi's Story: Yoshi's Song. *Beat Blocks: New Super Mario Bros: Athletic. *The Red Carpet Treatment: Super Mario 64: Slider. *Butter Building: Kirby's Adventure: Butter Building (cover by xoc). World 4 *Super Mario 1D Land: Super Paper Mario: Lineland Road. *Rumbly in the Tumbly **Main level: Yoshi's Island: Underground Theme. **Red Star room: Super Mario Bros. 3: Hammer Bros. Theme (Super Mario All-Stars version) *Cloth Cutter Carnage: Super Paper Mario: Gloam Valley. *The Waterworks: Super Paper Mario: Nostalgic Underground *Great Luigi Offensive **Kirby Super Star: Great Cave Offensive (First Part). **Kirby Super Star: Computer Virus. World 5 *High Branch Bustle: Kirby Mass Attack: Forest (Night). *Spring Ahead, Fall Back **Spring: Secret of Mana: What the Forest Taught Me. **Fall: Secret of Mana: Into the Thick of It. **Winter: Paper Mario: Over Shiver Mountain. **Tree interior: Super Mario 64: File Select. *Cloudy With a Chance of Coins: Super Mario RPG: Still, the Road is Full of Dangers World 6 *Shaved Ice Spelunking **Yoshi's Island: Underground. **New Super Mario Bros Wii: Snow Theme. *Magnetic North: Donkey Kong Country 2: Mining Melancholy. *Sweet Powder: Fall on Your Sword: Shatner of the Mount World 7 *Decadent Descent: Yoshi's Island: Hop Hop Donut Lifts. *That Other World 7 **Main level: Paper Mario 2: Petal Meadows. **Red Star room: Super Mario Bros. 3: Pipe Maze (Super Mario All-Stars version) *Chocolate Quik Sand **Main level: Super Mario 3D Land: Main Theme. **Red Star area: Super Mario 3D Land: Classic Theme. *MetaKnight's Revenge **Kirby Super Star: Taking Over The Halberd. **Kirby Super Star: Battle With MetaKnight. World 8 *Blazing Lava Bridge: Super Mario Galaxy 2: Melty Monster Galaxy. *Tocking Time Tower: Super Castlevania IV: Bloody Tears. *Death Mountain **Inside: Majora's Mask: Stone Tower Temple Upside Down. **Outside: Super Smash Bros. Brawl: Hidden Mountain & Forest. *Switch Block Quarry: Super Mario RPG: Barrel Volcano. *Bowser Hates Your Guts: Kirby's Dreamland 2: Dark Castle (Remix by BlueComet). Bowser's Castle *Door #2: Super Mario RPG: Let's Go Down the Wine River. *Door #3 **Main level: Super Mario 64:Cave Dungeon. **Red Star area: Paper Mario: Welcome to Yoshi's Village *Door #4: Super Mario All-Stars: Underground. *Door #7: Yoshi's Island: Castle and Fortress. *Final Stage: Yoshi's Island: Boss Intro. *Final Battle: Paper Mario: King of the Koopas. *Ending **Super Mario Land: Oh Daisy! **Kirby Super Star: Credits. **Mario & Luigi Bowser's Inside Story: The End. Star Road *Fooling Gravity's Pull: Super Mario Galaxy: Good Egg Galaxy. *Space Jump Sojourn: Duck Tales (NES): The Moon. *Whoa Zone Layer: Super Paper Mario: Whoa Zone. *Tatanga's Starbase **Super Mario Galaxy: Intermezzo. **Super Mario Land 2: Star Maze (Remix) **Super Mario Land: Fight pt 2 (Arranged). Rainbow Road *Sprightly Sprite Sprint: Super Mario 3D Land: Classic Theme. *Please Hammer Don't Hurt 'Em: Super Mario Bros. 3: Hammer Bros. Theme (Super Mario All-Stars version) *Tool-Assisted Speedrun: Star Fox: Corneria. *Mariodius: Gradius (NES) stage intro *Fission Mailed **White area: Super Paper Mario: World of Nothing. **Gate area: Super Mario RPG: Super Pipe House. *Rainbow Road Race: Super Mario Kart (SNES): Rainbow Road. *Star Pillar Sanctuary **Super Mario Galaxy 2: Puzzle Plank Galaxy. **Super Paper Mario: In the Darkness. **Mega Man Powered-Up: Wily Castle Boss. The Last Levels (planetoid names go here?) *Albino Dino Rhino Dash **Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back - Unbearable *Are You Afraid of the Dark? **Pokémon: Black/White Version - Relic Castle *Bad Balloon Trip **1st half: Super Smash Brothers Melee - Balloon Trip **2nd half: Balloon Fight - Balloon Trip (Famicom Music Arranged) *Black Planet **Main Level: Demon's Crest - Dance of the Snowy Barrens **Red Star Room: Demon's Crest - Prelude to Horror *Bowser's Space Armada **Super Mario Galaxy - Ship Plant *Castle of Misfit Monsters **New Super Mario Bros. Wii - Castle **Super Mario Land: Fight pt 1 (Arranged). *Chomp Meadows: **Main level: Yoshi's Island - Flower Garden **Red Star room: Yoshi's Story - Love is in the Air *Cirrus Citadel **Secret of Mana: A Bell is Tolling *Cookie Crumble Comet **Avicii - Super Mario World Levels (by JWKTJE) *Cutterman Symphony **Mega Man X3 - Blast Hornet Stage *Dark Matter **Stage: Final Fantasy IX - Crystal World **Boss: Kirby's Dream Land 3 - Dark Matter **Escape: Final Fantasy IX - Petrification of Blank *Gold Leaf Grove: **Exterior: Super Mario RPG: The Road is Full of Dangers **Interior: The Legend of Zelda - Ocarina of Time: Forest Temple **Item rooms: The Legend of Zelda - Ocarina of Time: Inside the Deku Tree *Green Dream **New Super Mario Bros. Wii - Jungle **New Super Mario Bros. U - Soda Jungle Map Theme *Harrowing Hornethive **Donkey Kong Country 2 - Flight of the Zinger *Heavy Rain **Dragon Quest V DS - Violent Enemies *Here Comes Honey Boom-Boom **Super Mario Galaxy 2: Honeybloom Galaxy *High Speed Fortress **Level: Gradius III - High Speed **Boss: Gradius V - Dark Force *Jiangshee Jamboree **Main level: Super Mario Land Arranged - Chai Kingdom **Boss: Super Mario Land Arranged - Tatanga **Bonus room: Super Mario Land - Coin Room *Journey to the Right: **Main Level: Diddy Kong Racing - Star City **Red Star Room: 3D Dot Game Heroes - Wilderness *Key Cavern **Donkey Kong Country - Cave Dweller Concert *Kirby Bowl 65 **Super Mario Land Arrange Album: MUTEKI (Invincibility BGM) *Lake Sunshine: **Main level: Kirby Mass Attack: Meadow Breeze **Red Star room: Super Mario Sunshine: Warp Zone *Land, Sea, and Air: **Main level: Brave Fencer Musashi - Mid-Air Giant Playground Battle **Mini-boss: Super Metroid - Mother Brain **End: Super Mario Bros. 3 - Cursed King *Let's Live in a Lovely Ghost House **Level: Touhou Shinreibyou: Ten Desires - Let's Live in a Lovely Cemetary *Machu Peachu: **Exterior: Super Mario Galaxy 2 - Wild Glide Galaxy **Interior: Super Smash Bros. Melee - Gritzy Desert *Manic Moles **Mole Mania - Forest theme **Mole Mania - Some Menu **Mole Mania - Final Boss *Mario & Luigi: Trap Tower! **Main Area: Marisa & Alice: Trap Tower! - Menu Select **1P Route: Marisa & Alice: Trap Tower! - Stage 3 (mixed by Kaiminus) **2P Route: Marisa & Alice: Trap Tower! - Stage 2 (mixed by Kaiminus) **Green Star Room: Marisa & Alice: Trap Tower! - Scene Mode *Marsh Cave **Outside: Super Mario Bros.3 - Overworld 1 **Main Area: Final Fantasy (PS Version) - Dungeon **Boss: Final Fantasy (PS Version) - Battle Scene **Final Areas: Final Fantasy (PS Version) - Victory *Mines of Morgue **Donkey Kong Country - Misty Menace *Mirror Mortals **Super Mario Galaxy 2: Sweet Mystery Galaxy *Misty Lake **Main Area: Scherzo of Fairy Wars - 可愛い大戦争のリフレイン (arrange by dBu) **Red Star: Great Fairy Wars: Touhou Sangetsusei - Score Entry **Boss: Scherzo of Fairy Wars - 悪戯に命を賭けて ~ Trick or Die (arrange by dBu) *Modern Norfair: **Level: Donkey Kong Country: Fear Factor **Boss: Metroid Prime 3: Omega Ridley *Moonlight Mountain **Dark Cloud - Blaunpou *Mushroom Hill Mosey **Level: Sonic 3 & Knuckles - Mushroom Hill Act 1 **Kirby Area: Sonic 3 & Knuckles - Knuckles' Theme **Bonus Area: Sonic 3 & Knuckles - Special Stage *Ninji Gaiden: **1st half: Ninja Gaiden: Ryu's Determination **2nd half: Ninja Gaiden: The Nails of Lukifell *Onward! Dauntlessly! **Journey To Silius - Stage 1 *Out of this Dimension **Stage: Star Fox - Out of this Dimension **Boss: Star Fox - Slot Machine *Para-Spiny Panic! **Super Mario Land - Stage Theme 2 (Arranged) *Poké Floats **Stage: Pokémon Anime Sound Collection - Surf **Secret Area: Pokémon Anime Sound Collection - Team Rocket's Secret Strategy **Exit: Pokémon Anime Sound Collection - To Be Continued *Prismatic Peaks **Above ground, color: Mario Kart 64 - Rainbow Road **Above ground, black and white: Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door - Boggly Woods **Below ground: Xenosaga III - In a Limestone Cave **Checkpoint: Mairo Party - Rainbow Castle *Return to Cookie Mountain **Exterior: Sonic 3D Blast (Saturn) - Diamond Dust Act 2 **Interior: Sonic Heroes - Frog Forest *Rogues Gallery **Paper Mario TTYD - Pennington's Mystery *Secret Nest Area **Donkey Kong Country 2: Enchanted Wood (by DanDaManProductions) *Skydancer **Diddy Kong Racing - Greenwood Village *Shooting Star Showdown **Super Mario 64 - Rainbow Ride *Storm Fortress **Skyblazer - Storm Fortress of Kh'lar *Stormy Bay **Main level: Super Mario Sunshine: Noki Bay **Red Star room: Super Mario Sunshine: Deep Sea of Mare *Sushi Samba **Paper Mario - Gusty Gulch Adventure *Temple of Timestop **Intro: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Temple of Time **Level: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess - Temple of Time **Miniboss: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker - Mini-Boss *Thank God It's Not a Water Level **Exterior: Super Mario 3D Land: Underwater **1st half: StarTropics: Dungeon **Midpoint: StarTropics: Sub **2nd half: StarTropics: Inside the Space Ship *This Game Is Too Gimmicky **Main Level: Gimmick! - Happy Birthday **Bonus Rooms: Gimmick! - No Limits **Star Room: Gimmick! - Just Friends *Unscrew Attack **Donkey Kong Country 3: Stilt Village *Voodoo Village **Super Mario Galaxy 2: Wild Glide Galaxy *Winter Palace **Palace: Donkey Kong Country 3: Frosty Frolics **Caves: Donkey Kong Country 2: In a Snow-Bound Land **Bonus rooms: Super Mario Galaxy: Freezeflame Galaxy - Ice *Wise Owl Forest **Main Level: Dark Cloud - Wise Owl Forest **Bonus Room: Donkey Kong Country - Bonus Theme *Yoshi's Planetoid **Exterior: Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island - Athletic **Interior (Cave): Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island - Underground **Interior (Grass): Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island - Flower Garden